personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
The High Road
"The High Road" is the sixth episode of season 2, and the 29th produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on November 8, 2012. Synopsis Reese goes undercover in an idyllic neighborhood when the Machine's latest number sends him to the suburbs. Origin of the Title "The high road" generally means taking the course of the higher moral ground. Main Plot Points *Joss Carter unofficially meets Zoe Morgan, who comically introduces herself as "John's Wife". Bear goes undercover as their family dog. *Graham Wyler lives with his wife and daughter in the suburbs, but his past catches up to him when he is identified by his two ex-partners in crime. *Wyler changed his name and started a new life leaving behind a life of robbing safes. *Reese and Zoe go undercover as a suburban couple to get close to Wyler. *His ex-partners want to involve him in one more robbery as their safe man. They break in to the home of Enver Clerik to steal jewels from his safe. Carter aids Reese as he sneaks in as a robber. *Wyler can get away, but takes the high road and turns himself in to the police. Flashbacks *In January 2006, The Machine sets up Finch with Grace. *Nathan Ingram talks about his divorce. The Machine shows his subsequent indiscretion. Episode Notes *In the flashback, the Machine states Nathan's year of birth as 1962. In the flashback in , it showed 1956. 1962 is also the year of birth engraved in the bust in IFT's lobby. *It is absolutely true that someone can hack into your TV and be watching you.|http://money.cnn.com/2013/08/01/technology/security/tv-hack/ CNN Production Notes *Scenes from "Far Rockaway" were filmed on location in Floral Park, NY. Bloopers and Continuity Errors *When John and Zoe first arrive at their house and the neighbors visit, we can see that the handle is on the left side of the screen door. However, later in the episode, we can see that the handle is on the right side. *After Reese drops Graham Wyler off at the bar, the Machine's surveillance feed marks his car with a white box instead of a yellow one. Music *The blues songs are by John Lee Hooker, resp. 'Boom Boom' (the card game between Zoe and Reese) and 'It Serves You Right to Suffer'. Trivia *The car Finch procured for Reese and Zoe is a Jaguar XF. *In the flashback, Finch uses a Dell Latitude D610 notebook. Later in Reese's house he's watching Zoe and Connie Wyler via a Macbook Pro. *Most of the episode is supposed to take place in the suburbs, but Far Rockaway is named and that is actually in an outer borough of New York City, Queens. In fact, the episode is shot in the suburbs of NYC, on Long Island, in Floral Park, which is located in the western part of Nassau County. *Carter is seen driving a different police car than she had previously on the show. This is because she wrecked her old police car saving Fusco and Sofia Campos from Monty Spencer. Quotes *"As it happens, there's a quaint three-bedroom that's just gone on the market across from the Wyler's home. You're going to be neighbors!" (Finch) *"When this is over, I might have to fight you for custody of the dog." (Zoe) *"I was actually thinking. We should spend a little more time together. Zoe Morgan, will you be my wife? (Reese) *"Almost made it a whole day without you two asking me to break the law." (Carter) es:The High Road it:Un uomo normale 206 206 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes with Finch Flashbacks References